Krystal
"That's no way to treat a lady. Eat this!" Krystal is a character that debut in Star Fox Adventures to act as a damsel in distress for Fox. She later on became a member of the Star Fox team of pilots, replacing Peppy Hare as Fox's fourth ally in Star Fox Assault. ''After events in ''Star Fox Command cause her to leave the team, she crash lands on Li while fleeing the Lylat System Krystal is currently played by HeirtotheMonado Personality Krystal comes across as friendly and approachable, often being the first person to greet a newcomer to the planet. However, she also has a playful side, and will often mess with those she feels close to for her own amusement. She can be pushed to losing her temper, but it takes a long time for that to happen, and normally she only gets angry at those she cares about. Krystal is also a notable health-nut, always trying to keep her figure in shape and healthy. As a result, she often doesn't appreciate it when her hard work is disturbed with, like when she's under the influence of the 'Plump' status effect, or turned into a child via time magic or mini mushrooms. Relationships * Fox McCloud: While Fox hasn't made an appearance on Li as far as Krystal is aware, she still harbors conflicted feelings for him. On one hand, Fox was a good friend and leader during her time with Star Fox. However, their recent falling out has left some emotional scars, ones which Krystal isn't quite ready to face yet. * 'Shadow the Hedgehog: '''While initially unimpressed by Shadow's cocky attitude and reliance on his title of "Ultimate Lifeform" to influence others, Krystal soon formed an...interesting relationship with the black hedgehog. Although they constantly bicker and argue with each other, Krystal does have Shadow's best interests at heart, to the point of getting upset when Shadow starts to take on too many problems at once, believing that he'll burn himself out. * '''Zeraora: '''Being the first person to greet her when she first arrived, Krystal quickly struck up a friendship with the Thunderclap Pokémon. Although aware that Zeraora is jealous of her looks, Krystal enjoys her company, even if she's starting to see less of her as of late * '''Arrow Rinehart: '''First meeting the young fox on a mission for him to find some ore, Krystal quickly became one of Arrow's closest friends, even to the point of him harboring a little crush on her. While Krystal doesn't feel the same way, she's still close to Arrow and has humored him by pretending to go on a date with him. Physiology Krystal is a bipedal vixen with blue fur, dark blue hair, and green eyes. Her most common attire is a tribal-looking outfit, with a white loincloth with gold embroidering, gold bra, silver bracelets, anklets, and tail rings, white sandals, a necklace, and headpiece. While not the warmest outfit out there, Krystal feels most comfortable in it, and so it's what she wears in most civilian and social situations On missions, however, Krystal prefers wearing the purple jumpsuit from ''Star Fox Assault, which offers much more protection as well as equipment from her days on the Star Fox team. It's also quite a bit warmer and offers more resistance to the Starvia then her tribal wear. Combat and Non-Combat Abilities Krystal's fighting style revolves mainly around her staff. One of the only relics remaining from her homeworld of Cerinia, Krystal's staff provides her with a number of magical attacks, such as fire and ice blasts, propulsion through the air to strike the ground, generating shields, and in a pinch, it can be used as a decent blunt weapon. In addition to her staff, Krystal also has access to much of the technology of the Star Fox pilots. This includes a reflector, stealth suit, and grenades, as well as an uplink to her Arwing, allowing her to command it remotely While it doesn't do much good in a combat setting, Krystal also has the ability to read minds and send telepathic messages to anyone she chooses. To Krystal, the thoughts of others sounds like vague background noise that she can choose to tune into if it catches her fancy. However, after an incident with Shadow involving his private thoughts about Maria that caused him to lose his temper, Krystal has become much more wary about invading other people's mental conversations. Missions and Other Threads Missions * Girl's Night Out: Washed Out! (Current) * Return to Sin 2.1: Sisterly Explosion (Current) * WEATHER ALERT - BRACE FOR IMPACT! (Current) * Weapons of War (Current) * Dress Code and New Digs: Girls Night Out (Archived) * Fluff, Egomania, and Virtuous Horror (Archived) PVP * Vs Shadow (Loss) * Vs Richter (Win by Forfeit) * Vs Fay (Win by Forfeit) * Vs Peach (Current) Social * A Little Restful Time in the Park (Arrow) (Current) * Rival Frenemies (Shadow) (Archived)